


In time

by Webtrinsic



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fire, Hurt Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: "The building was falling," Peter whispered,  eyes welling up with tears.Tony invites Peter to a gathering which ends in flames. And all Peter can focus on is the creaks from the ceiling above.





	In time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Buckets_Of_Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckets_Of_Stars/gifts).



> FOR MY LOVE LEAH

Sipping on the cola in his glass, Peter looked around the convention center. His dress shirt accentuated his slim build, the black dress pants hugging his legs comfortably.

Tony had made sure he dressed well, Happy had gotten him measured and fitted for this exact reason. Man, that was awkward.

Then again Happy tended to make him feel awkward. In all actuality, he really didn't want to be there. He always felt so very nervous around people, this wasn't where someone like him should be.

Peter shook those thoughts away; when he thought like that an awful realization always struck him. Some poor kid shouldn't be hanging out with Iron-Man.

Those thoughts were quickly shut down when his sense hummed, too many people were around so he couldn't quite pinpoint why it was happening. He didn't even know where Mr. Stark was. This wasn't good.

A crash sounded through the left side of the building, Peter's heart fluttering at a horribly familiar creak. People ran and screamed around him but he couldn't move, his gaze had darted up.

Cracks in the ceiling, smoke filling the room. The air cloudy with black fog, it was all too hot. But Peter couldn't move, he could already feel the weight of the rubble.

But it hadn't fallen, but that didn't matter cause he still couldn't move. He could hear someone calling for him, but his ears were ringing loudly.

He hadn't realized he'd been hyperventilating, whispering the same words he had screamed once before under the broken concrete.

His eyes watered in the fog, or maybe it was because he'd started crying. He wasn't sure, but his vision was blurring and fading into darkness.

Tony had run when he heard the alarms, searching for his spiderling. Horrified at what he saw, Tony found the child looking up with wide terrified eyes, he knew trauma well enough to understand what was happening.

Knew Peter wasn't seeing the smoke above, but something else. But the small cries for help, whispering something about the Vulture. Something heavy, and being stuck stood out to him.

He could see the auburn eyes closing and falling, coughs escaping both their throats. Tony caught the falling boy in his arms. Peter being so small, and hyperventilating had brought too much grime into his throat, and gas into his lungs.

Tony cursed, catching Peter. Placing his head in his throat for extra protection, luckily the boy's lungs hadn't collapsed and he could feel small puffs of breath on his heated skin.

Tony hoisted the kid up, one arm under the kid, while he scoped out an exit. Tony yanked his shirt over his mouth, to avoid the harmful gas.

Tony quickly ran forward, dress shoes quickly taking him to the stairwell. Too many people. Tony growled in frustration, his suit wouldn't answer. Too busy trying to get through the wrecked parts of the building.

Other civilians needed help in getting out and that's what the suits were doing. Tony hugged Peter tightly, burying his face in Peter's shoulders. His watery eyes struggling to find another way out.

"Don't worry kiddo, I'm going to get us out of here," He muttered into the muffled fabric. Of course, he wasn't met with a response. The warm skin of the pale boy was equally as hot as the air around.

The golden and red hue of flames engulfed the world around them, but Tony wouldn't let the darkness consume him. No matter how much it beckoned him to succumb.

He couldn't let Peter down that way because the kid in his arms wasn't Spider-Man at the moment. This was Peter Parker, boy genius, a 15-year-old high school student.

A little boy who shouldn't die in a fire, especially when under the protection of Iron-Man.

Fast paced steps brought him to an empty corner, dodging the crippling debris. Eyes struggling to open until he heard the very familiar sound of his repulsors putting out the flames. The sirens and alarms of the ambulance.

Tony let his eyes shut only when he saw the yellow uniforms enter, knowing Peter and him would be okay.

"I told you, buddy," He whispered softly, as the morphed sounds of voices erupted around him.

Peter was gently removed from the inventor's arms, placed on his own gurney before being wheeled away. They had taken the boy away before Happy could give instructions for their own medical team to grab Peter too.

Tony's eyes blearily opened, as they were wheeled out. Stinging eyes widening in horror when he saw his protege being wheeled in the opposite direction.

"No," he called, falling into a coughing fit. Fearing the only reason he'd be taken the other way was that he didn't make it. Tony angrily forced himself up, chest aching and wheezing. The paramedics were quick to push the man back down, struggling and fumbling to quickly secure him to the frame.

He'd only hurt himself further with his struggling. Happy who was waiting anxiously outside saw what was happening and was quick to correct the men, eyes staring down at the pale boy with heated skin. Mouth covered with a gas mask, a multitude of IV's being fed into his thin wrist.

"No no no, the kids with us. Practically Stark property," Happy explained, their own men taking the unconscious boy away from the confused paramedics.

Tony struggled against the confines, eyes blacking out as he sighed in relief that Happy was making sure his spiderling wasn't being taken away. Eyes closing but opening quickly still anxious to see the kid breathing, whether it be assisted or not. He needed him alive.

"Peter," He groaned beneath the mask, Happy was quick to assure that the kid was in fact breathing.

Tony's mind finally giving in to the exhaustion, blissfully aware that his kid was alive. The nagging thought still rotting his brain, why had he frozen? What had happened that he didn't know about? There really wasn't anything Tony could pinpoint that'd remind Peter of Vulture and him crashing on the beach.

\---

Both Tony and Peter woke to bright lights and antiseptic, Tony woke at least two days earlier than the small boy who's lungs were fighting both tooth and nail along with his healing factor. Luckily the healing factor had won, and Tony watched carefully from his own bed.

His throat felt raw even with all the water he'd been drinking, he assumed Peter's was too because the second his eyes opened he was coughing harshly. Painfully.

Tony wanted to pull himself to get to Peter's side, but the doctor's and May beat him to it. It didn't take long for Peter to calm, forcing himself to push the water down his throat.

"Mr. Stark," he coughed out, and Tony was quick to reply. His voice gruff, "I'm alright kiddo."

Peter's puppy dog eyes scanned him, and looked relieved but worry still held tight in his gaze.

"I'm alright kiddo, you took the worst of it." Tony restated with a small smile, May ran careful hands through Peter's hair. She saw the unspoken questions, cogs turning in the genius' head.

She pressed a chaste kiss to Peter's temple, "I'll let you two talk it out."

Peter looked confused at the statement, but Tony sent her a grateful smile.

"How are you feeling?" He asked softly, Peter's eyes fell to the floor.

"I'm alright," the small hoarse voice replied.

"You had a flashback, Peter," Tony stated, and Peter simply nodded. He knew what had happened, knew what state Tony had saved him from. Just like his voice did the first time.

"The building was falling," Peter whispered, eyes welling up with tears. Tony didn't care for his own IV'S and such, he didn't really need it anyway. He tore them away, settling beside the boy.

He could see the traces of it coming back to the kid, his calloused hand simply running through the boy's soft locks.

"What happened?" He asked gently, and Peter didn't answer. Peter turned and hugged Tony tightly, silently crying into his shoulder. Throat still aching.

"It's okay, in time kiddo. In time."


End file.
